Konoha Oscura
by Antifashion19
Summary: Ahora que ellos han regresado de la muerte, vienen a reclamar la vida que se les fue arrebatada. La única solución que han encontrado…es vengarse de sus verdugos. Pero, ¿quién los ayudará en tal suicida misión?
1. Konoha Oscura

**Disclaimer**:  
Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic.

**Título: **Konoha Oscura.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Crime | Suspenso | Drama | Sobrenatural | Romance | Aventura  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Hinata H. | Sasuke U.  
**Advertencia: **AU. Posible OoC. Sexo, violencia y muertes.  
Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**Edición: **Domingo 17 de Marzo del 2013.  
He editado la historia y ahora todo será narrado en tercera persona.

**Aclaraciones sobre esta historia:  
**Si esperaban una historia de conejitos o algo así, están muy equivocados. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru tienen 31 años, pero aun siguen conservándose como de 17 años, al igual que los otros siete héroes. Hinata e Ino tienen 19 años.

* * *

**Prólogo. Konoha Oscura**

* * *

**.**

Esto fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, para especificar, fue hace catorce años… Aquí en Konoha, hubo un periodo lleno de oscuridad; y una gran guerra se aproximaba entre Konohagakure y Otogakure, liderada por el malvado y ambicioso discípulo de Hiruzen Sarutobi: Orochimaru. El cual estaba exiliado de la aldea, y era uno de los tres sannin.

Orochimaru era quien estaba decidido a atacar la aldea junto a sus aliados; pero el gran Señor Feudal del Fuego, junto con el tercer Hokage de Konohagakure, y el cuarto Kazekage de Sunagakure… mandaron a diecisiete héroes que partieron en un viaje para detener la amenaza de este Sannin.

Estos grandes héroes fueron: Jiraiya, Asuma Sarutobi, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tenten Ama, Rock Lee, aliados con los tres hermanos: Gaara, Temari y Kankuro del Desierto.

Sin embargo, cinco perecieron en el camino, mientras que otros cinco abandonaron su misión y están marcados como traidores, conocidos como las cinco "S". Los otros "Siete Héroes" destruyeron a Orochimaru, cumpliendo su misión y librando al mundo Shinobi de esta guerra ninja; volvieron convertidos en los grandes Héroes del mundo Ninja.

A pesar de que se cree que las cinco "S" habían caído, ahora regresan y forman un poderoso equipo… comenzando a asesinar, saquear ciudades, asolando las tierras y convirtiéndose en objeto de miedo dentro del imperio. Y ahora, el sólo recordar los nombres de estos criminales, hace temblar a todos: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai y Shikamaru Nara.

Pero en esta historia, hay verdades ocultas, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual estos traidores han vuelto con sed de venganza?

Esto está por comenzar… Bienvenidos a Konoha Oscura…

.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

.  
**Notas de la autora:  
**Empezando desde cero, podría decirse. He estado editando cosas, y agregándole más, quizás porque ahora he notado que le faltaba. Además que poco a poco he ido aprendiendo más cosas en: Los malos fics y sus autores, Los malos fics, Friction Awards, PLAP y Los buenos fics.**  
**

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su tiempo para leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

.  
**Antifashion19©  
**No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.  
**Eso es plagio**.


	2. Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

He decidido volver a empezar. Sí, volveré a reescribir y editar todos mis fanfics, así que para eso he borrado todos los capítulos para volver a publicarlos.

Lo siento mucho si los he defraudado, la verdad es que cuando quería hacer los nuevos capítulos, simplemente ya no sabía de que iban, había perdido el hilo de la historia. Y no, no los dejaré abandonados (porque quiero a cada uno de mis fanfics), al contrario, empezaré otra vez para así poder traerles una historia bien escrita y que no se pierda en cada capítulo.

Por lo que no es necesario que vuelvan a dejarme reviews en un capítulo en el cual ya dejaron, no hago esto para aumentar la cantidad de comentarios. Lo único que les pido, de favor, es que vuelvan a leer el capítulo y que le den "follow" y/o "favorito" a esta historia.

Para los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean, al igual que sus reviews (en caso de que consideren esta historia muy buena para dejarlo).

Para los escritores que he agregado a mis favoritos y también sigo, hace tiempo había dejado de poner reviews ya que por lo regular no suelo sólo decir "conti pliz", si no que me gusta dar una crítica cuando se necesite; si hay un error o cosas por el estilo. Pero había dejado de comentar cuando a alguien no le pareció mis comentarios, así que comenzó a criticarme (y no tuve problema con eso), lo que me molestó es que hicieran tales comentarios en venganza. Por favor, si no les parece… no publiquen sus historias en esta o en otras páginas, ya que está implícito de que si alguien publica en internet, está a expensas de recibir no sólo comentarios buenos, también criticas y malos comentarios (así es la realidad). Uno debe agradecer las criticas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y tomar las recomendaciones que se dan para poder mejorar; agradezcan que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer con detenimiento su historia.

Tampoco (para los que suelen criticar) se pasen toda la lectura en busca de errores, primero disfruten de ella (a menos que tales errores les impidan continuar). Y por último, si quieren dejar una crítica, traten de dejar recomendaciones para los autores, no sólo les tiren mi*rda y ya. Se les agradecerá mucho más.

Eso es todo por mi parte, por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta nota. La he de quitar cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
